


Part of Your World

by SailorLestrade



Series: Mutants [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Marvel, Sherlock (TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Cure, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutant Hate, Mutant Rights, Revenge, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after Martin's powers reset, a cure is announced for the mutant gene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Everything was quiet and calm for the first time in a long time. With the extra powers gone, Martin began to joke around more and smile a lot. He still wore his gloves and long clothing to stop him from accidently touching anyone, but it was like that bullet in the back had been the best thing that had happened to them.

Well, until Herc had to go ruin it.

Arthur was still a little shaken from his misadventures as Beast when Herc came in with the newspaper. He wasn’t laughing and joking around with Carolyn, Martin, and Douglas. He focused on Angry Birds. Herc watched him for a second. It had been six months. While Martin had become loveable and joyful, Arthur kept to himself anymore.

“Hello Arthur.” Herc said, watching him playing.

“Morning Herc.” Arthur said. Herc could tell there was no chance at a conversation, so he went over to where the other adults were. He noticed Kurt was in the corner, resting. Karl kept him on even though he was a mutant. Karl was one of the type where, if it doesn’t affect his life directly, he didn’t care what people did. And he knew Kurt could use the money.

“Have you seen the news?” Herc asked, approaching the table where Carolyn, Martin, and Douglas were telling stupid stories. They looked up at him.

“Good morning to you too.” Douglas said. Herc tossed the paper onto the table. Martin peered at the headline while Herc started talking.

“They think they can cure us.” Herc said. Kurt opened an eye then and looked over at them.

“A…a cure?” Martin asked. Herc huffed.

“They think there’s something to fix.” Herc said with an irritated laugh. He set down by Carolyn and planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Martin picked up the paper and started to read through. Right now, they only had one clinic in London and one in Liverpool, but soon there would be more opening up around England. America and other counties had some of their own.

“Says the man that can turn his skin to metal as he pleases.” Kurt said, getting up from his corner seat and joining them at the table.

“What do you mean?” Herc asked. Kurt chuckled.

“You can control yours. Carolyn can stop herself from reading people’s minds, Douglas can control his claws, and Arthur can choose when and what animal to become. Martin can’t touch someone without hurting them and I am always blue.” He put his feet up on the table and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“So, you’re gonna stand in line and let them inject you with a so called cure?” Carolyn asked Kurt. He looked over at her.

“No.” He said. “I never said that. I’m just pointing out that there are mutants who could benefit from the cure.” Douglas looked over at Martin then. He kept rereading the article over and over again.

“Martin?” Douglas asked, nudging him. Martin looked up at him. “You okay?”

 

“Me? Yeah, I’m fine.” Martin said, setting his paper down. “When do we fly?”

“As soon as the client calls.” Carolyn said. Her and Herc started up a conversation, but Martin was interested in the article.

****

“This is outrageous!” Sherlock Holmes yelled as he paced the living room of his parents’ home. When the mutant cure had been announced, his mother had called an emergency family meeting. Harold watched them from the kitchen, making tea. “They can’t do this.”

“Sweetie, calm down.” Susan said. “They aren’t forcing it.”

“With all due respect mum, you and dad didn’t do all that work in the 1960’s for them to just think they can fix this.” Mycroft said, looking over at her. She sighed. Harold came in with the tea then.

“I don’t think we should stand for this.” Sherlock said, looking at his parents and brother. “We should do something to stop this.” Susan sighed.

“You said that Sherrinford is a mutant too, right?” Mycroft asked. Jean had erased the damage they had witnessed at the hands of the missing youngest Holmes, but she didn’t erase them finding him. Susan nodded. “What if he decides to get this cure? We don’t even know what his powers are. He might have never had the chance to control them either.” She sighed.

“We have to find him first.” She said. “But, for right now, I think the best thing to do is focus on this news.” Mycroft nodded, but Sherlock wasn’t so willing to listen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur makes a friend.

Hours, and a few hands of poker later, the client finally called to announce that they wouldn’t be needing MJN at this time. Carolyn was frustrated to say the least. Arthur sighed and got up, pocketing his phone.

“I’m going for a walk mum.” He said.

“Okay dear. I’ll see you later.” She called to him. Arthur sighed softly and left the air field. It was quiet and slightly chilly. After the events with the “earthquake”, Fitton had been relatively quiet. Everyone was going about their own business, ignorant to the fact that they had been attacked by a overpowered mutant.

“There’s nothing to do here.” Arthur said sadly as he walked around Fitton. That’s when he heard the sound of someone spraying a paint can. Arthur looked around.

He saw a girl in an alleyway. She had dark sunglasses on and a large hoodie with the hood up. She was looking around as she sprayed a symbol on the wall. Arthur walked up to her. He saw a giant blue X surrounded by a circle. In red were the words ‘Rise Up’. Arthur whistled, making the girl jump. She dropped one of her cans. Arthur picked it up.

“Are you a cop?” She asked, glaring at Arthur, and roughly taking the can from him. He raised his hands up.

“No.” He said. “I mean you know harm.” She stared at him.

“Hey!” They heard a cop yell then.

“Shit.” The girl whispered under her breath before grabbing Arthur’s hand and running with him.

“Stop!” The cop yelled, but Arthur and the girl kept running.

“Where are we going?” Arthur asked as they rushed down the street, dodging people as they went.

“Somewhere there are no cops.” She said. She wasn’t sure why she was dragging Arthur along with her, but she felt like she needed to. But suddenly, they reached a dead end in the alleyway.

“Dead end.” Arthur said. He was ready to turn into an animal to give this girl a fighting chance to escape when she smirked.

“Not quite.” She said. He turned around to watch as she disappeared down a manhole. The cover was still on it and everything. Arthur’s eyes were wide. A fellow mutant. “Come on pretty boy!” He heard her call. One of her hands stuck out of the cover and grabbed a hold of Arthur’s, pulling him down into the underground passage before the cops caught up with them. Arthur grabbed a hold of the ladder and looked down at her.

“You’re a mutant…” He whispered. She smiled sheepishly.

“But my friends call me Kitty.” She said. “Come on, you seem nice enough.” But Arthur didn’t budge as she started climbing down the ladder. “Not scared of heights, are you?” She looked back up and didn’t see Arthur.

Instead, she saw a robin flying by her. It swooped down to the bottom of the ladder and turned back into Arthur. Kitty’s eyes widened and she took off her sunglasses.

“Guess I made the right choice this time.” She climbed down the ladder and looked at Arthur. “You’re a mutant too then?” Arthur smiled and turned into a cat. He rubbed up against her leg and meowed. Kitty smiled and picked him up, hugging him to her. “You are just the cutest thing ever.” She giggled. Arthur meowed when other people ran to them.

“Kitty!” A redhead girl said. Arthur looked at her, his cat eyes widening. He wiggled out of Kitty’s arms and jumped to the ground, turning human.

“Wanda?” Arthur asked. Wanda’s eyes widened and she ran and hugged Arthur.

“Arthur!” She said. 

“Wanda, what are you doing here?” He asked. She looked up at him sadly.

“They came for us.” She said. “With the cure.”

****

“You’ve been awfully quiet tonight love.” Douglas said as he chopped vegetables. With them not having a flight tonight, he was making Martin a delicious meal. Martin looked up at him from the laptop that set in front of him.

“Douglas, I think I want the cure.” Martin said. Douglas jumped and sliced his finger.

“Damn it.” Douglas growled. His skin started to heal and he looked at Martin. “Why would you want that?”

“I’ve only had two kisses in my life.” Martin said. “I can’t hold your hand or hug you without worrying about touching skin to skin.” He sighed. “Forget I said anything. It’s stupid.”

“Martin…”

“Drop it Douglas. Please.” Martin said. He went back to reading on the laptop. Douglas walked over to him and took one of his gloved hands.

“No matter what you do, I will always love you.” He whispered. Martin nodded but looked away. Douglas sighed. It was going to be a long night.

****

“Arthur’s not answering his phone.” Carolyn said. Herc watched her.

“He’s a grown man Carolyn, sweetie.” Herc said. “Just let him be.”

“But…he’s been so sad…” She said sadly, sitting down. Herc wrapped an arm around her.

“Arthur can take care of himself.” Herc said. “But if he hasn’t called by the morning, I’ll wake Douglas and we’ll go look for him. Does that make you feel better?” She nodded. “Good.” He gently kissed her cheek then they both turned their attention back to the news on the TV.

Riots were breaking out everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think of that one?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur meets some of Kitty's friends; Carolyn is going crazy with worry.

After getting caught up with Wanda, Kitty introduced Arthur to some of the people who were in this underground sanctuary. Arthur saw a man that could make multiples of himself, one who could create electromagnetic pulses, and several others. There were about 12 people in total, including a brooding man with red sunglasses on.

“This is about everybody.” Kitty said. “Except…”

“No.” Wanda said. “Don’t introduce Arthur to him. You’ll just scare him.”

“Was someone talking about me?” A voice cut through the silence.

“Oh god…” Wanda groaned. A man in a red suit with a red and black mask appeared then. He wrapped an arm around Wanda and placed his mask covered lips to her cheek.

“Honey I’m home!” He said.

“What do you want Wade?” Wanda groaned, pushing him away. He dramatically grabbed at his chest and groaned.

“Oh, that hurts Wanda. I thought we had something.” Kitty laughed. Arthur watched him.

“Arthur, this is Wade Wilson…” Kitty said. Wade instantly jumped at Arthur and got him into a playful headlock, giving him a bit of a noogie.

“Howdy champ!” He laughed. Arthur looked at Wanda and Kitty for help. Wanda grabbed where Wade’s ear would be and pulled him away from Arthur.

“Oh hey not the ear! Not the ear!” Wade shouted as she dragged him away. Arthur stood there before looking at Kitty.

“What was that?” He asked. Kitty laughed.

“Like I said, that’s Wade Wilson.” She giggled. “He’s…more or less a big brother to the group.” Arthur nodded. He noticed Kitty was over to the side, examining a box of spray cans.

“So, you guys just live down here?” Arthur asked, looking around the dark and moldy chamber.

“Yeah, for about six months.” She said, turning to look at him. “We all used to live in the old Xavier mansion. But we were attacked and Ms. Grey gave her life to protect us.” She pointed over at the man with the glasses. “That’s Scott. Him and Ms. Grey used to be an item.”

“Wait, Jean’s dead?” Arthur asked sadly. Kitty looked at him.

“You knew her?”

“Well, not personally.” Arthur explained. “She helped a friend of mine.” Kitty nodded.

“She did that.” She said sadly. “Well, it’s not safe for you to venture back up to the surface tonight. The cops are starting to arm themselves with this so called “cure”. I’d hate to see something happen to you because they fire without asking questions.”

“What’s wrong with the cure?” Arthur asked. Scott jumped up then.

“What’s wrong with it?” He growled. “It’s immoral. You can’t just create something to change people because you don’t like who they are!” Kitty got between Scott and Arthur then.

“Scott, enough.” She growled. “He’s done nothing to you.” Scott rolled his eyes behind his dark glasses then went back to his seat in the corner. Kitty sighed. She led Arthur over to where there were cots. “We have our hands full down here. We’re trying to stop the cure because Wanda found the side effects of it.”

“Side effects?” Arthur yawned. Kitty smiled warmly at him.

“Why don’t you get some sleep?” She asked. “We’ll talk in the morning before we get you home.” Arthur yawned again and nodded. Kitty showed him his cot. He snuggled into it and fell into a dreamless sleep.

****

Carolyn was uneasy all night and by morning, when her phone showed zero calls and zero texts from her son, her uneasy went to motherly panic. She paced the living room in her plush pink robe while Herc was in the kitchen making coffee. She had woken him up early.

“Maybe he met a girl.” Herc said. Carolyn looked at him through the doorway.

“It’s Arthur not Douglas.” She snapped at him. Herc shrugged.

“Why don’t you call the boys? Maybe he crashed over there for the night.” Herc suggested. Carolyn dialed Douglas’s number, but it went straight to voicemail. And on Martin’s, after about 5 rings, he picked up.

“Carolyn?” Martin yawned. “What is it?”

“Martin, is Arthur there?” Carolyn asked. He yawned again.

“What? No. I don’t think so.” She heard him get out of his bed and several other noises. “No, he’s not. Why?”

“I…Arthur didn’t come home last night.” She said. “He’s not answering his phone and when I tried to reach him telepathically, it won’t go through.”

“Okay Carolyn, I’ll wake Douglas up and we’ll be right over. We’ll look for him on the way.” Martin said.

“Okay, see you soon.” She hung up before he could say anymore and went back to his pacing.

****

“Douglas.” Martin said, shaking his boyfriend. “Douglas you have to get up.”

“Don’t wanna.” Douglas grumbled, pulling the blanket over his head.

“Douglas, it’s important.”

“Carolyn can get her precious Herc to fly the bloody plane.” Douglas groaned. Martin sighed.

“Arthur’s missing.” He explained. Douglas set up then, looking at his boyfriend.

“What do you mean Arthur’s missing? Arthur doesn’t get lost in the first place.” Douglas said. Martin shrugged.

“Carolyn said after he left the airfield last night, he never came home. She can’t get a hold of him on his phone or through his mind.” Martin said. “I told her we’d come over and we’d look for him on the way.” Douglas nodded, jumping out of bed to change clothes.

“That boy better be alright, or I’m gonna kill him.” Douglas growled, but deep down, he was terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did I do Wade Wilson well enough (AKA Deadpool)? And what about the rest of it lol?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty and Wanda have a friendly chat; Someone shows up on Douglas and Martin's front porch.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to have him here?” Scott growled. Kitty was sitting in her nest in the corner, drawing. Arthur was her current subject. She didn’t even glance up at him.

“You said the same thing when Wade joined us. And the morale had boosted quite a bit.” She laid her pencil down and smeared a little bit to make shadows. “Plus, I’ll take him to the surface in the morning so he can go home.”

“I just don’t like you and Wanda bringing all these people down here. It’s barely safe enough for the few of us.” Kitty sighed and put down her sketch pad.

“He’ll be going home in the morning.” She said. Scott left her alone then. She sighed and looked back at Arthur. She was about to start drawing when Wanda came up to her. “What is it?” Kitty asked.

“Wade told me that the cops are starting to arm themselves with this cure.” She said. “Kitty, what are we going to do?”

“I don’t know.” Kitty sighed. “I don’t even know how they’re making it for sure. I don’t think we should venture to the surface for a while.”

“What about Arthur?” Wanda asked. Kitty sighed.

“Scott doesn’t really want him to stay but I can’t just kick him out.” Kitty said. “I guess if Scott doesn’t want him, he can shove it.” Wanda giggled. “what?”

“You like Arthur.” She said. Kitty blushed.

“I just met him.” She said. Wanda smiled at her. “And don’t you start doing any of your fortune telling crap Wanda. I swear I will hit you.”

“You’ll phase through me.” She said. “You get so worked up you forget to control your powers.” Kitty laughed lightly. “I’m going to bed. Try not to stay up too late longing.” She laughed before she went to her cot. Kitty set in her nest for a minute before deciding to go to bed. She didn’t realize that it was already morning and Arthur’s friends and family were already crazy with worry.

****

“Where would he go?” Martin asked as they returned to Carolyn’s house after searching all over Fitton. “It’s not like there’s that many places to hide.”

“Maybe he turned into a mouse and is running around.” Herc suggested. Carolyn was quiet. She went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. Martin, Herc, and Douglas all exchanged looks. “Carolyn…”

“It’s five o’ clock somewhere.” She grumbled, taking a drink from her glass.

“Carolyn, we’re going to find Arthur.” Douglas said. “He’ll be fine. He’s strong.” She nodded but didn’t say anything. Herc looked at Douglas and Martin.

“I think this is our cue to leave.” Martin said, taking Douglas’s hand and leading him out. “Call us if you need anything Carolyn.” She didn’t answer. Herc let them out.

“Keep in touch about this.” Douglas said. Herc nodded and shut the door after them. He went into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Carolyn.

“It’s going to be okay love.” He whispered. But Carolyn just sighed.

****

Martin and Douglas drove back home in relative silence. Douglas had been thinking about what Martin had said about the cure. He cast a quick glance over at his boyfriend, who was looking out the window.

“So, about this cure…” Douglas said. Martin sighed.

“Douglas, I don’t feel like talking about this.” Martin said. Douglas sighed and pulled into the driveway.

“I just feel we should talk about this some more.” Douglas said. Martin got out of the car.

“We will later. Just not now.” Martin said. He headed to the porch and was stopped on the front step when someone stood up. He had a mass of black, curly hair and was wearing a belstaff and scarf. Douglas had to do a double take. He looked just like Martin, just taller.

“Martin Crieff?” The man asked.

“Y-yeah…” Martin said. The man stepped closer.

“My name is Sherlock Holmes.” He said. “I believe you’re my brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty gets some news; Martin talks to his brother.

Kitty woke up later on to hearing Wade laughing while Arthur told him stories about MJN. She set up and looked at the two. Arthur was in the middle of explaining the adventures of Captain Du Crieff to a laughing Wade and some of the other kids, retelling the story of the fictional French captain fighting off a polar bear with an egg whisk and a pogo stick. They were laughing and seemed to be enjoying themselves.

“Morning Kitty.” Pietro said from behind her then. She jumped and turned to look at him.

“Don’t do that.” She said. “I’m the one named Kitty and yet you do the sneaking.” He laughed.

“Wanda said she’s gonna get me a bell.” He laughed. Kitty smiled. “So, heard you’re hot for Arthur Shappey.” Kitty stood there, opening and closing her mouth like a fish. Pietro laughed and patted her on the shoulder. “You know, it’s okay to feel love.” He said. Kitty closed her mouth and glared at him.

“I know that!” She said. “But I just met him.”

“When my mom met my dad, she was in love with him.” Pietro explained. “She just wasn’t ready to be a mother to a mutant child. That and I’m pretty sure my dad was in the Brotherhood of Mutants.” That’s when the cute little girl who could make tiny fireworks in her hands ran up to the two.

“Kitty! Kitty!” She said. Kitty knelt down.

“What is it Jubilee?” Kitty asked.

“Scott left.” She said. She handed Kitty a note. Kitty looked at Pietro before taking the note and standing to read it.

_Kitty,_

_I can’t live without Jean anymore. If what they’re saying about this cure is true, then maybe I can get it to kill me. I love her too much to be without her. Please take care of the kids._

_Sincerely  
Scott Summers_

“Oh no…” Kitty said, crumbling the paper. 

“What is it?” Pietro asked. Kitty sighed.

“Scott’s not coming back.” She said. “And I don’t think it’s safe for any of us to go to the surface without great need. Even Arthur.” Pietro nodded and looked over at Arthur, who had Wade rolling on the floor, laughing like crazy.

“Don’t worry Kitty, we’ll all be safe soon.”

****

Carolyn spent the day pacing, calling Arthur’s phone, and making calls to friends that Arthur had gained over the years. No one had seen him. She was so worried. This wasn’t like the time he ran away from home but was secretly living in the tree house out back and sneaking in at night to get food. He was really gone. And she knew she shouldn’t be so worried, because he was a grown man, but he hadn’t even called. And he’d always be her little boy.

“What if he’s hurt?” Carolyn asked. “Like, one of those anti-mutant protesters who have been staying at the inn got a hold of him because they saw him change…”

“Carolyn, honey, you need to calm down.” Herc said. Carolyn shook her head.

“I can’t.” She said. “After everything that happened with his father, I promised him I’d take care of him and protect him.” Herc wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. She trembled and buried her face in his chest.

“Don’t worry. We’ll find him and bring him home. Then you can yell at him all you want while you smother him with cookies shaped like polar bears and all the Toblerone he can eat.” Carolyn nodded, but stayed silent.

****

Douglas was in the kitchen, making tea. Martin was sitting in his favorite chair, facing his dark haired copy, who set on the couch. Sherlock was looking around, deducing everything in sight. They hadn’t really talked much.

“So…you’re my brother…” Martin said after a bit of silence.

“Yep.” Sherlock responded.

“And…you look like me…”

“Seems that way.”

“What about the rest of the family?” Martin asked, curious. 

“What about them?” Sherlock asked. Martin sighed softly.

“What are they like? Who are they? Are they…”

“Mutant?” Sherlock asked. Martin blushed slightly. Douglas stood in the doorway, not sure if he should interrupt this conversation. “Mother is. Father isn’t.”

“And…he is okay with that?” Martin asked. Sherlock deduced then that Martin had become surrounded with people who were not okay with mutants in the recent months.

“Of course he is.” Sherlock said. “They wouldn’t have had three children if he hadn’t been.”

“Three?” Martin asked. Sherlock sighed and pulled out his phone.

“I’m the middle child.” He said. He showed Martin a picture of him, Mycroft, and their parents. “Mycroft is the oldest, and the biggest as I so lovingly tell him. And I’m sure you’re smart enough to figure out who is who in the parental department.” Martin reached forward and took the phone from Sherlock, examining the picture. “I guess I can send that to you, if you would like it.”

“Yes I would.” He handed the phone back. Sherlock saw the black gloves he wore.

“So, your power is that you draw the powers/life energy from whoever you touch.” Sherlock said. Martin stared at him.

“How could you possibly know that?” Martin asked.

“My powers are all mental.” Sherlock said. “Such as photographic memory and other thing. The same with Mycroft.”

“So, I’m still the odd one.” Martin said, sadly. Sherlock smirked.

“Not quite.” He said. “Mother has powers that manifest themselves on the outside. But I think it’s best to let her explain.”

“When can I meet her?” Martin asked.

“Soon.” Sherlock said. “She doesn’t know that I tracked you down. And after that little stunt that you pulled, I had to make sure that you were 100% sane and safe to be around.” Douglas dropped the teapot then, making Martin and Sherlock looked over at him.

“Sorry.” Douglas mumbled, cleaning up. Martin looked back at Sherlock.

“What do you mean?” Martin asked. Sherlock smiled.

“Whoever you had to alter the events in everyone’s mind, they’re powers didn’t affect me.” Sherlock said. “So I remember it all. I’m not sure about Mycroft, because he hasn’t mentioned anything, but he might just be plotting and waiting.” Martin looked down at his hands. “And now, I bet you want that cure, don’t you?” Douglas was listening from the kitchen, wondering what Martin’s answer would be.

“Yes.” Martin answered quietly. “I just want to be normal.”

“Normal is overrated.” Sherlock said, standing up. “I will be back. I must go back to London. And I’ll be in touch.” With that, he left. Douglas came in and Martin stood up and looked at him.

“We need to talk.” Martin and Douglas said at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, should I go on?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur does something unexpected; Sherlock and his mother chat.

Two days had gone by since Arthur had joined the motley crew of displaced mutants. He made their dark, dingy home brighter. Kitty was trying to get word about if Scott was still alive or not, but sadly, she was sure that he was gone. So, to distract her, Wanda and Pietro took on the task of pushing together Arthur and Kitty. Wanda considered herself a master matchmaker and Pietro, well he just had nothing better to do. But soon, they’re constant pushing paid off.

It was the night of Arthur’s forth night. He had completely forgotten to get a hold of his mother and tell her he was all right. He didn’t realize that her, Herc, Martin, and Douglas were all very worried about him. He was just focused on telling the smaller kids a bedtime story to get them to sleep. Kitty set off to the distance, sketching him. She hadn’t noticed that the kids were asleep and that Arthur was settling by her.

“Watchya drawing?” He asked, peering over her shoulder. She jumped a bit and looked over at him.

“I…I uh…”

“That’s me.” He said, smiling. “I thought you’d be drawing Tom Hiddleston or Chris Evans.” He said. She blushed.

“They don’t catch my interest.” She said. “Hey, come with me. I want to show you something.” She stowed her sketchbook and stood up. Arthur followed her. She led him down a small tunnel to a place where he could see light streaming in. “We don’t come down here often, because of cops and such, but on some nights, it’s nice just to sit down here.” She led him to a storm drain and set under it. He could see the stars, lighting up the sky.

“They’re brilliant, aren’t they?” Arthur asked. Kitty smiled.

“Yes, that they are.” She said. Her hand rested next to his, barely touching. After a few minutes of watching the occasional airplane dance across the stars, Kitty felt Arthur’s hand holding hers. She couldn’t help but smile.

“You said you fly a lot, right?” She asked, looking at him.

“Yes. I’ve been to so many brilliant places. Like Qiki…Helsinki.” He said. Kitty giggled.

“I always wanted to travel the world.” She said, looking up at the sky. “With me being able to walk through walls, I could get into some interesting places. See things that the general public never gets to see. Like, when I was 16, me and some friends went to Paris and I snuck us into the Louvre.”

“Really? What’s that like?” Arthur asked. Kitty giggled.

“To describe it in one of your words. Brilliant.” She said. Arthur beamed with happiness. “I’m hoping that someday, when all this fighting is over with, that I can travel freely and see all that I can see.” Arthur smiled and scooted closer.

“There’s a town in Turkey called Batman.” Arthur explained. “And there’s a town in the United States called Santa Clause.” Kitty giggled.

“I’ve been there before.” She said. “They have a theme park called Holiday World. I used to live in that state, before my powers manifested.”

“Really?! That’s brilliant!” Arthur said, making Kitty giggle. “I would love to take you back there sometime. We could fly and spend a week there or something! You could show me around! It’d be brilliant!”

“I would like that.” Kitty said, smiling. She turned to look at them. That’s when Arthur did something he had never done before. He just thought it felt right.

He kissed Kitty.

****

They had flights. Douglas and Martin currently weren’t talking, there was no Arthur to bounce around and make mischief, and Carolyn wasn’t snarky or snapping at the passengers. Herc flew with them a couple times to give Carolyn a hand, but it just wasn’t the same anymore. Kurt, in the darkness of night, was scouring the city, looking for Arthur, but he couldn’t find anything. Herc couldn’t stand to see the strain that the airline crew was under.

The flight deck, once filled with useless banter and dumb games, was completely silent, aside from Martin muttering to himself different things about aircraft. Douglas was mad because Martin had told his brother, whom he hadn’t seen until a few days ago, that he wanted the mutant cure, and hadn’t bothered to tell his own boyfriend. Martin was mad because Douglas said he didn’t think he should get the cure. They kept fighting about it, and Martin decided that maybe it was time for him to move out and start life anew in London or something, with his family. He just hadn’t told Douglas yet.

“Are we going to be landing soon?” Herc asked, standing in the door of the flight deck. “It’s way too quiet back here.”

“About twelve more minutes.” Douglas said when Martin failed to respond. Douglas had been trying to make things up to Martin, but sadly, nothing seemed to work. It got to the point that Martin didn’t want to talk to anyone. All the progress he had made over the past few months was gone. Douglas sighed.

“Is everything all right?” Herc asked.

“Peachy.” Martin said between clenched teeth. It wasn’t a pleasant comment, but at least Martin had talked to someone.

“Righty-O then.” Herc said, leaving the flight deck. Douglas sighed and looked over at Martin.

“Honey, I’m sorry.” Douglas said. Martin didn’t respond. “Can we talk about this, please?”

“I think we already have.” Martin said. “And right now, I’m trying to fly a plane.” Douglas sighed. Martin had gone into “Supreme Commander” mode, and there was no getting him out of it until after they had landed in Fitton again.

****

Sherlock was in his flat, playing his violin when his phone rang. It was all the way on the table right by his chair and he couldn’t be bothered to grab. So John, being the ever so faithful sidekick, did.

“Sherlock Holmes’s ph…” John was cut off by the sound of a very angry woman. “Okay Mrs. Holmes. Just a second.” John put the phone on mute. “It’s your mother. And she’s very angry at you.”

“So?” Sherlock asked, sliding his bow across the strings.

“You’re not going to ignore her, are you?” John asked. Sherlock didn’t say anything. “For god’s sake, she’s your mother Sherlock!”

“You don’t answer your mother’s calls.” Sherlock said.

“There’s a difference.” John said. “My mother has been dead for years, so if she’s calling me, there’s a problem. Now just talk to your mother.” Sherlock sighed and took the phone and turning it off mute.

“Hel…”

“William Sherlock Scott Holmes!” Susan yelled at her son. “Why the bloody hell did you not tell me that you found Sherrinford?!”

“His name is Martin.” Sherlock said. “He’s been going by that name for years now.”

“I don’t bloody care if he’s calling himself the King of Liechtenstein! I should’ve been the first person you told when you found him! Not John Watson!” Sherlock sighed. Mycroft had gotten to John and found out that Sherlock had been to see his long lost brother.

“Mother…”

“Don’t you mother me mister! You might be a grown man, but I can still pull you over my lap and spank you!”

“I will explain everything soon.” Sherlock said.

“I think you should explain it now.”

“I would rather have a family meeting and I would like Martin to be there. He’s a pilot and away right now, but we need to do something because he wants the cure. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to think. Goodbye mother.” With that, Sherlock hung up. John set in his chair, staring at Sherlock.

“What was that about?” John asked. Sherlock glared at him.

“Bingo.” Sherlock said. “I got a double bingo and she’s angry.” John rolled his eyes, grabbed his paper, and started to read while Sherlock ventured into his mind palace to figure out what his next move would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? I'm really loving writing Mummy Holmes. She's such a fun character :)

**Author's Note:**

> Good so far? should I continue?


End file.
